<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【纬钧】恋爱至上 by pyramusy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217965">【纬钧】恋爱至上</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy'>pyramusy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*周影帝/齐爱豆</p><p>*NC-18</p><p>节目录制背后的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>周峻纬/齐思钧, 纬钧 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【纬钧】恋爱至上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>热气腾腾的红烧鸡腿色泽诱人、香气扑鼻，刚被端上桌就被数双筷子分了七七八八。蒲一线也往自己碗里夹了一只，被充足炖煮的酱油变成了鲜美的汤汁，铺在米饭上让人食欲大开。纵使客厅周围遍布着好几个摄像头，饿到饥肠辘辘的众人已经不顾形象大快朵颐起来。他旁边的唐新人被辣椒面呛到生无可恋，抱着玻璃杯吨吨吨地灌着被经纪人明令禁止的碳酸饮料。蒲一线贴心给他递了一包抽纸，接着就被对面正在往空碗里夹菜的周影帝吸引了。周影帝并没有急着吃饭，而是用公筷拨了些拍黄瓜盛在他右边座位前的餐盘里，动作优雅的仿佛是米其林三星餐厅的服务生。</p><p>恰巧这时郭小生抬起头对着敞开式厨房里还在忙活的人喊道，“小齐，快来吃了！”蒲一线的目光从周影帝的手上移开和他的视线在朦胧的袅袅热气里撞在一起，录制前他拜托自己的某些话忽然闪现在脑海里，蒲一线心领神会，在齐爱豆端着一大锅番茄蛋汤走过来放在餐桌上时，飞速夹了一只鸡腿放在周影帝拿着的碗里，连着碗一起抢过来摆在齐爱豆面前，动作流畅得是导演舍不得剪辑的水平，“小齐你辛苦了，快吃吧。”</p><p>周影帝良好的教养和温和的性格让他完美地控制了自己的表情，只有额角一抽抽的疼。他不着痕迹地叹了口气，又拿过另一个碗开始舀汤。刚坐下的齐爱豆捧着碗吃得腮帮子鼓鼓，“哎呀……我噎住了……”话音未落，周影帝的手就落在他的背上轻轻拍着，这一切被后面矮柜上的摄像头拍得清清楚楚，而另一只手刚把汤放在齐爱豆面前想让他喝一口，一听可乐倏地出现在他俩面前。满脸诚恳和关切的蒲一线甚至帅气地单手拉开拉环，把可乐递给齐爱豆。小爱豆连声道谢，小口地喝着总算把那口饭咽下去了。他朝着蒲一线笑了笑，欢快地说明天给他加餐。</p><p>因为加餐而同样快乐的蒲一线被周影帝冷酷的眼神震慑了一秒，不远处围观全过程的郭小生低低地笑了一声。唐新人看了看周影帝，又看了看蒲一线，视线落到站着的蒲一线因为弯腰衣角掉进了汤碗里。</p><p>“阿蒲，你衣服上沾着蛋花了。”</p><p> </p><p>原本是饭后的休闲时间，周影帝和蒲一线在别墅的花房里促膝长谈，两人隔着圆木桌而坐，桌上摆着两杯温水。</p><p>蒲一线：周峻纬，你什么意思啊？</p><p>周影帝：蒲熠星，你啥意思？</p><p>沉默片刻，俩人发现这样的对话毫无意义。蒲一线喝了一口水，开始回忆事情是如何发生的。</p><p>蒲一线接到《一起拆家吧》节目组邀请时拍摄了四个多月的电视剧刚刚杀青。他还穿着戏服带着妆容，向每一位工作人员和群演鞠躬道谢，经纪人在拍摄圈外的保姆车旁边握着手机和节目组导演谈笑风生，等蒲一线刚坐下卸妆，经纪人就和他说我给你接了个新活。</p><p>“是那个古装玄幻爱情剧本吗？我不演。”蒲一线好歹是以优秀作品与成熟演技傍身的一线男演员，对这种IP改编的注水巨作向来嗤之以鼻。经纪人摆摆手说怎么可能，我给你接的是综艺，导演亲自来邀请你，说你是整个综艺最大的腕儿。</p><p>腕儿这个词俗到蒲一线浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，但不可否认他微小的虚荣心还是被满足了，也就任由经纪人和助理去折腾。直到他在某档卫视综艺的后台休息室遇到周影帝——最年轻的电影金梧桐新人演员奖和最佳男主角奖获得者。</p><p>蒲一线：说好我是最大的腕儿呢？</p><p>其实是周影帝亲自来找他的，进来的时候还带着新出的游戏卡带，非常懂蒲一线的喜好。休息室里和现在一样只有他们俩人，周影帝一屁股坐在懒人沙发里，“阿蒲，听说你也要去拆家啊？”哦对了，他俩还挺熟，虽然在外人眼里这俩人拿的是王不见王剧本。周影帝本人对此的回应是如果有参演电视剧的机会的话说不定会和蒲一线合作，而远在美国拍剧的蒲一线推推眼镜表示电视机太小塞不下周影帝伟岸的身姿。</p><p>“对啊，有什么问题吗？”蒲一线回忆了一下经纪人那天说的名单，除了眼前这位，好像还有最近人气和口碑都上升很快的青年演员郭小生。硬要说的话，他还是和郭小生更亲近一些，毕竟俩人合作了郭小生的出道作品。不过郭小生本人实在太懒，拍完一部戏休息大半年，粉丝每天在微博上嗷嗷叫。</p><p>周影帝轻咳了一声，调整了坐姿一副要说正事的样子。本来懒洋洋的蒲一线稍微有点兴趣了，他把椅子拉近一点，胳膊恰好能够到周影帝的肩膀，“你怎么了？”</p><p>“就是这个综艺吧，我看到拟邀请名单。虽然说是拟邀请但基本都确定了。”周影帝苦恼地按了按额角，“其他人都还好，我对……那个就是里面有个小爱豆……”</p><p>话才说一半，蒲一线就懂了。像他们这种混圈的人，有些东西不用太挑明。凭借蒲一线对周影帝的了解，八成是他没法应付漂亮的小爱豆们。他还记得周影帝有一次在某个综艺里和一个新推出的爱豆组合同台，全程手足无措，光顾着对小爱豆露出傻呵呵的标准八颗牙微笑。由于影帝本人对这类文化压根不了解，歌没听过、舞没看过，最后只能当一尊美貌的雕像。这事儿后来还出圈了，路人都在视频下面留言说影帝好他妈可爱。</p><p>想到这里蒲一线更加大力地拍拍周影帝肩膀，说了两个包含深意的俩字，“我懂。”</p><p>周影帝闻言立刻抬起头，眼神里充满着惊讶，“你真的懂啊？”</p><p>“不就是怎么和小爱豆在录制的时候正常相处嘛。”蒲一线掏出手机开始找嘉宾名单，自然就没看到周影帝听完后如释重负的表情。他翻到网传的名单，一眼就看到几个人里那个周影帝望而却步的小爱豆，SUGARLESS的齐思钧。蒲一线脑子转得飞快，瞬间想到无数种方法帮助周影帝摆脱对爱豆苦手的老干部形象。</p><p>“那太好了。”周影帝站起身，“你可要帮我，我后半生幸福靠你了。”</p><p>倒也不用说的如此严重，蒲一线如是想。</p><p>回忆到此为止，蒲一线愤愤地把水喝干，啪地把杯子放在桌上，“你摸着良心，我不是在帮你吗？就你给人家舀的那几块黄瓜能吃饱吗，小齐还不是啃我夹的鸡腿啃得满嘴油。激情还有，他噎住了你给他喝热汤，我看你是想谋杀吧周峻纬！”</p><p>周影帝被蒲一线一通叭叭叭堵地哑口无言，大脑当场死机了一分钟，“蒲熠星，你是不是图谋不轨？”</p><p>蒲一线：？？？</p><p>周影帝忽然声音就大了很多，气势逼人得像在谈判桌上厮杀，“你是不是对人家有什么想法？”</p><p>蒲一线一头雾水，“我有什么想法？我来这节目就是来休闲的。”</p><p>正当俩人吵得不可开交的时候，事件的另一位当事人齐爱豆牵着家里的团宠萨摩耶Timo探出脑袋，“你俩在这里干什么呀？”</p><p>周影帝正在激情指责蒲一线以权谋私，一看到齐爱豆出现硬生生截住话头，还不幸地咬到舌头，表情扭曲到可以做「对家CP糖全是屎」的表情包。Timo三两下就扑到周影帝膝头，爪子搭上去蹭着他的胳膊。蒲一线幸灾乐祸地哈哈笑，转头问齐爱豆是不是有什么事。</p><p>齐爱豆挠挠头发，“哦，Timo一直在客厅里扑腾，我想他是不是想出去玩，就来问问要不要一起遛狗。”</p><p>蒲一线刚张嘴就被周影帝踹了一脚，后者调整好表情站起身还整理了下衣服下摆，“我陪你去吧。”</p><p>齐爱豆愣了愣，随即笑道，“好呀。”</p><p>两个人走后，蒲一线扯着郭小生和唐新人怒骂周影帝忘恩负义。郭小生捂住唐新人耳朵对蒲一线说，你少管他的事，我看他自己折腾得挺开心的，乐在其中。晚上把他踹到大卧室去。</p><p>唐新人：？？？</p><p> </p><p>遛狗也有扛摄像机的工作人员跟随让周影帝有点失望和心塞。他看着齐爱豆的背影和萨摩耶一甩甩的尾巴，默默地跟在一人一狗身后。齐爱豆没有养过大型犬，第一次遛有点吃力，他又不敢用力拽牵引绳，最后就变成Timo欢快地在草坪上飞奔，而牵引绳另一头的齐爱豆像被遛的人类宛如一阵风似地跑远了。周影帝露出无奈又宠溺的微笑，后期在他脸庞边P了个「岁月静好」。</p><p>“你累吗，要不要换我？”周影帝小跑着跟上他俩，看到齐爱豆额头沁出薄薄一层汗。</p><p>“没关系，我还不累。”齐爱豆蹲下去揉了揉Timo蓬松的脑袋，他抬头望着周影帝，下午的阳光被周影帝挡去一半，另一半刚好映在小爱豆的身上化成暖暖的金色的光，“如果Timo是边牧的话就靠要靠你啦。”</p><p>周影帝觉得自己被晒出幻觉了，不然他怎么会看到眼前有朵金灿灿的向日葵。他鬼使神差地伸出手，以标准的撸猫咪肚子的手势摸了摸齐爱豆的后脑勺。</p><p>齐爱豆：？？？</p><p>“咳咳，我们应该回去了吧。”齐爱豆蹭地站起身，结果因为动作过猛，眼前一片金星，晃晃悠悠地就要往前面栽倒。周影帝顺势张开双臂顺势扶住对方的肩膀，齐爱豆和他差不多高，低着脑袋鼻梁不偏不倚就磕上了周影帝的嘴唇。两个人都愣了下，只有Timo在脚边一刻不停地转圈圈告诉观众这不是个静止画面。两人更不知道的是工作人员拍摄的视角唯美到不需要滤镜都堪比青春偶像恋爱剧，后期在这段反复循环了半分钟还配上了Flavor of Life的背景音乐烘托气氛。许多观众都是咬着手指捏着被角恨不得冲进屏幕里按头大吼YOU KISS NOW，当然这是后话了。</p><p>周影帝回过神来立刻收回手战术性望天，“嗯，时间差不多了，回去还得做饭呢。”</p><p>齐爱豆揉揉鼻子小小地嗯了一声。被碎发遮住的耳朵慢慢变红，小爱豆下意识地摸了摸耳垂，任由对发生了什么毫不知情的Timo拽着向家的方向跑去。</p><p>俩人回到别墅，在玄关那儿蹲着给Timo擦脚。周影帝抱着萨摩耶半个身体，齐爱豆握住爪子用湿巾纸认真地把污泥杂草擦得干干净净。Timo偶尔用爪子蹭小爱豆的手心，把他逗得呵呵笑，还把手掌摊开给周影帝看，“他挠我呢。”</p><p>周影帝超明显地吞咽了一下，有感而发道，“……真可爱啊……”</p><p>齐爱豆：啊？</p><p>“……我是说Timo。”周影帝欲盖弥彰地补了一句，哪知齐爱豆隔着镜片用可怜巴巴地眼神看着他，眼神里充满着控诉，“我不可爱吗？”</p><p>草！周影帝内心绽放数朵烟花，嘴皮子比大脑反应更快，秃噜出一句你最可爱啊。</p><p>齐爱豆无辜地眨眨眼睛，又低下头继续给Timo擦脚，徒留周影帝和刚刚走到门口就被迫听到全过程的郭小生四目相对。郭小生面上云淡风轻，仿佛只是一个路过的爱狗人士，伸手揉揉Timo的脑袋，非常自然地问道，“它拉了么？”</p><p>齐爱豆从兜里掏出干净的塑料袋，“没有呢，明明在树干底下蹭好久。”</p><p>郭小生点点头，撸狗的姿势快速又娴熟，也不知道朝着谁说了一句是很可爱。周影帝只当他来救自己的嘴瓢，顺着郭小生的话又点点头，就把这页揭过去了。</p><p> </p><p>晚上吃饭的时候蒲一线吸取了教训，决定不管周影帝作什么他都当作没看到。他正挤在厨房里给郭小生和齐爱豆打下手，一边在做咖喱鸡，一边在炖红烧肉。蒲一线穿着绵T恤，刚刚和唐新人在阳台上拼乐高导致头发被风吹成杂草堆，乱到经纪人都想塞钱给后期让剪掉这一段。他把柜子里的白砂糖罐递给郭小生，转身就看到齐爱豆背后的围裙系绳散开来了。秉持着助人为乐精神的蒲一线眼疾手快，三下五除二就给齐爱豆系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，“我还是第一次给别人系围裙。”</p><p>“哇，谢谢啦阿蒲。”</p><p>蒲一线刚要从厨房出去，就看到周影帝顿在半当中的手和黑成锅底的脸色。他瞅了眼周影离蝴蝶结只有一厘米的颤抖的手指，“要不我给解开，你再系一次？”</p><p>饭桌上俩人坐在餐桌两头，可真是王不见王。周影帝大约是为了弥补午饭时没能给齐爱豆端饭盛菜的遗憾，亲自下厨又炒了个鸡蛋，餐刀一划半熟的鸡蛋慢慢地铺在齐爱豆面前的白米饭上，配上满满一勺咖喱鸡看上去就和桌上其他菜不是一种料理和价钱。</p><p>郭小生和蒲一线交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，只有唐新人闻不出空气里有股甜腻腻的香味举着调羹挖了一大勺鸡蛋，“小齐哥我也要吃！”最后小唐抱着一大堆碗筷在池子里勤勤恳恳刷盘子。</p><p>齐爱豆吃得有点饱，心虚地揉着小肚子躺在沙发里嘟嘟囔囔着又要被经纪人念叨了。周影帝无比顺手在他腰后塞了一个靠垫，接着和变戏法似地不知从哪里掏出来一把小提琴开始即兴演奏了一曲《查尔拉什舞曲》。</p><p>正在看电视的蒲一线：？？？我是不是应该把音量调低一点？？</p><p>全场唯一听众齐爱豆对周影帝的演奏报以热烈掌声，甚至拿起手机录制了一段小视频说要发微博。他屁颠颠地跑到蒲一线身边，镜头里男演员的脸被滤镜修饰到粉丝都认不出的水平，画外音是小爱豆问刚刚那首曲子是不是特别好听。蒲一线点点头，竖起大拇指，“可以啊，周峻纬。”心里悲凉的感觉自己就是个工具人。</p><p>郭小生捧着餐后水果途经此地，留下一句我早就告诉你别瞎掺和。这句话恰好没被麦收音，播出后粉丝对着这个镜头以0.5倍速和10倍放大的设定想搞清楚自家小艺人到底说了什么让蒲一线满脸懊悔。郭小生破天荒地登录微博在粉丝群里留言说，我让他少尝狗粮会拉肚子。</p><p>昨天他们到的很晚，等在别墅里安顿好一切的时候已经是晚上十点了。别墅里就两间卧室，一间里是一张超大双人床，一间里是五张大通铺。摄制组原以为年轻人的夜生活刚刚开始，谁知他们洗漱完一个个栽进被窝里不动弹。房间是抽签随意分的，齐爱豆和唐新人睡了大卧室，剩下的人霸占大通铺睡得四仰八叉，醒过来和躺下去都不在个地方。</p><p>今晚临睡前，郭小生高深莫测地拿出色子摇摇乐，不管今天什么规则，说什么都要把周影帝踢去大卧室，把唐新人这个小孩换回来。可能是他和蒲一线的愿望太过强烈，连老天爷也在帮他们，周影帝的色子从茶几掉下去摔在地板上，硬生生从1变成了6，喜提湖景大床房。</p><p>“？？？”周影帝一脸震惊。</p><p>郭小生满脸写着恭喜，“挺厉害的嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>周影帝趿着拖鞋屁股后面还跟着Timo，晃悠悠地踱进大卧室。齐爱豆正在梳妆台前写日记，周影帝坐在后面的秋千椅里一边陪Timo玩一边时不时看他。偶尔齐爱豆抬头时，会在镜子里和周影帝的目光相遇，他有点不好意思地把脸继续埋进日记本里，连写字的速度都变快了。</p><p>熄灯后两人一道钻进被子，安分地躺在超大双人床的两侧，中间的距离宽得能再塞个人。周影帝没什么睡意，他盯着天花板好一会儿，稍稍挪动身体往中间挪，“小齐，你睡着了吗……”收音设备已经被拆下，他用被子盖住半张脸，大概率不会被房间里的摄像机录进去。</p><p>齐爱豆转过头，“没有……”房间里的大落地窗被银白的月光铺满，透过窗帘的缝隙洒进屋子，在被子上下留下一道浅浅的光线，也落在齐爱豆的眼尾，像停留了一只萤火虫，随着他的眨眼，光明明灭灭，飞进了周影帝的心里。被子底下的手摸索着握住齐爱豆搁在身侧的手腕，拇指摩挲着细巧的腕骨。</p><p>小爱豆被他吓了跳，“你干什么呢？”</p><p>影帝说，没什么，就想握你的手。你今天都在握Timo的爪子。</p><p>齐爱豆噗嗤笑出声，小山包似的被子抖了好几下。他反手牵住周影帝的手指，小声地说，“这样行了吧。”</p><p>周影帝上半身又挪近一寸，两个人快要凹成一个直角三角形，“不行……我想亲你。”说完影帝飞速凑上前在齐爱豆唇角留下一个蜻蜓点水的吻。</p><p>“周峻纬，你疯啦！”齐爱豆压低声音说道，涨红脸捏着被子又往上拉了拉，整张脸都要被淹没了。</p><p>被点名批评的影帝就像不被允许出门的狗狗一样立刻耷拉下耳朵，尾巴都不甩了，用可怜兮兮的眼神注视着面前的人，好半天才哼唧唧说了一句你先睡吧我去个洗手间我突然想起来电动牙刷没电了。</p><p>齐爱豆：？？？</p><p>还没等他反应过来，周影帝已经掀开被子迅速起床冲进了洗手间，在桌子底下睡得香的Timo被他的动静震到，嗷呜了一声醒了过来。齐爱豆茫然地盯着空空的床铺，后知后觉反应过来周影帝是不是……生气了？</p><p>好在他还顾及着卧室里有摄像头，在洗手间门口装模做样敲敲门问了句你还好吗，接着假装听到回应似的拧动把手推门而入。门嘭地被里面的人一把关上，周影帝顺势将齐爱豆压在门板上，捧着他的脸压下预谋已久的吻。简单的双唇相贴只持续了几秒，周影帝摩挲着齐爱豆的下颌和脖颈，含着他丰盈的嘴唇舌尖挑开他的牙关，挥着大举进攻的旗帜捉着小爱豆不知放哪儿的舌头纠缠着拉扯吮吸。齐爱豆被突如其来的热吻弄得措手不及，大脑还没跟上身体的反应，缩在睡衣袖管里的手指扯着周影帝腰间的衣服，半张着嘴努力回应着这个吻，唇舌搅弄出的津液从唇角缓缓淌下滴落在周影帝的手指。两个人分开时都有些气喘吁吁，周影帝一下下亲吻着他湿润的嘴唇，眼睛里满满盛着爱意，就像一把星星洒进了夜空。</p><p>他们早就认识了，甚至偷偷摸摸地开始地下恋情，只不过这件事情除了双方当事人和经纪人助理，谁都不知道。蒲一线回忆里那个周影帝对爱豆苦手的综艺是在两人刚刚确定关系后不久录制的，那会儿周影帝脸皮还比较薄，看到喜欢的人站在一边费老大劲才能克制自己不乱说话。可是小爱豆笑脸盈盈的样子他爱到不行，光是看着他月牙弯弯的眼睛周影帝就能傻笑一整天。他才不是对爱豆苦手，只是太喜欢自家的小甜豆罢了。</p><p>“……好了好了，该回去睡觉了。”齐爱豆挥着手捂住周影帝的嘴巴。</p><p>周影帝拉过他的手绕在自己脖颈，搂住齐爱豆的腰蹭着他的肩窝，“不要……我没电了，要小齐给我充电……”影帝嘴上说着疑似荤话，手不老实地伸进小爱豆的睡衣里，手掌贴着细腻柔软的皮肤来回慢慢抚摸。湿热的吻从唇角延伸到鼻尖、到眉心，又落在了耳垂和侧颈，感受到皮肤下血管突突地跳动，和他的频率一样炙热。周影帝亲吻着他的喉结，牙齿灵活地咬开睡衣最上面的扣子，把一连串吻印在小爱豆细长精致的锁骨上。被衣服遮住的锁骨尾端陷进皮肉里，周影帝在那儿留下一个隐秘的红痕。他稍稍用力就把齐爱豆抱上洗手台，身后的洗漱用品被当作碍事的物品拨到另一边。齐爱豆深知今晚他逃不过一劫，只求后期能良心发现，不要把一长段床铺空白剪进正片里。</p><p>睡衣纽扣脱离了原来的轨道，被周影帝向后脱了一半挂在手肘。他又凑上去吻着齐爱豆，他很喜欢接吻，比刚才更温柔但没有放过任何一处角落。小爱豆被亲得晕乎乎，敏感的上颚被舌尖扫过时、胸前的乳尖被周影帝的指腹掐弄时他都颤抖着忍不住发出几声气音，稍稍分开时才会溢出断断续续的暧昧呻吟。他的手臂软绵绵地搂着影帝的脖子，任由对方的双手在胸前肆无忌惮地揉捏。小爱豆也有认认真真地锻炼，以前的小肚子在少吃少喝与高强度训下慢慢消失，可是与周影帝相比他的胸肌与腹肌都逊色不少。当然影帝是不在乎这种事情的，甚至觉得小爱豆薄薄的肌肉手感更佳。</p><p>“……唔……你快点……”心里还惦记着录制的齐爱豆用小腿蹭了蹭周影帝的腰。后者轻笑一声在他耳边说了声遵命。小爱豆的耳朵立刻烧得通红，紧跟着睡裤就被影帝大手一挥扒下来扔在马桶盖上。他掐了一把齐爱豆大腿内侧柔软的嫩肉，手指拉开内裤边缘探进去不出意外摸到一片濡湿。</p><p>“我亲了你就这样了吗？嗯？”周影帝坏心眼地不放过他，修长的手指握住挺立的性器上下套弄，带着薄茧的指腹擦过铃口时涌出更多腥咸的体液。怀里的人浑身一颤，下意识地向前挺起腰配合着周影帝的动作与节奏。光裸的小腿在他背后交缠，脚后跟偶尔踢到周影帝的大腿。像是找到另一个着力点，齐爱豆稍稍踩着影帝的大腿后侧，后脑勺抵着光滑的镜子，扬起的脖子暴露出脆弱的喉结，引得周影帝扑上来一口含住，舌尖扫过薄薄的皮肤。沾着体液的手指慢慢地探入更隐秘的私处，耐心地扩张紧致的甬道，推开挤压的内壁摸索进更深处。</p><p>齐爱豆徒劳地咬着下唇，细碎的呻吟染上情欲的味道。等周影帝提枪上阵的瞬间，小爱豆发出一声短促的尖叫，紧紧搂住自家男朋友小口喘着气儿。周影帝立刻抚摸着他光裸的脊背哄道，“……忍一忍马上好了……”</p><p>估摸着小爱豆适应的差不多了周影帝才慢慢地开始抽插，粗长的性器破开层层软肉一下下撞击着柔软之处。疼痛逐渐快感取代，矜持也被抛到脑后，齐爱豆被周影帝十指相扣压在镜子上敞开着大腿接受一次比一次凶猛的肏干。他的身体紧绷得像被拉满的弓，肩胛骨勉强抵着镜面，裸背划出性感的弧度，饱满的臀肉撑在洗手台的边缘随着一下下的晃动压出红痕。因为工作的原因他们有一段时间没能享受情事，在嵌入身体的那一刹那就像点燃了炸弹的引信，星星之火炸开了压抑已久的渴求与欲望，弥漫在并不宽敞的浴室里马上要浓度超标了。</p><p>在某种角度来说是工作场所且外面都是摄像机在运作的地方性爱很大程度上满足了男人对于野合的一种渴望，周影帝也不例外。他一把抓住齐爱豆的脚踝把线条流畅没什么肌肉的小腿架在自己肩上，身体被迫更大程度地张开暴露在头顶的灯光下让齐爱豆羞地捂住自己的脸，“等……等下……唔啊……”尽管他很想阻止，可正在体内逞凶的性器肏得他几乎说不出话来，猛烈的开拓与侵占让快感从两人结合之处顺着血液、顺着神经冲向身体的每一处，就连指尖都在微微颤抖，仿佛能燃起小小的火花。</p><p>“峻纬……”泪珠从飞红的眼角滑落滴在洗手台上，周影帝凑上前吻了吻男孩的眼睛。这个动作让深埋体内的性器冲撞到更隐秘的深处，被撑开的内壁又争先恐后得包裹住性器的顶端。齐爱豆狠狠地抖了一下失控般的叫出声，眼泪淌得更凶了，陌生的快意让他恐慌可正被凶猛肏干的后穴食髓知味地想要更多。而周影帝像是得到了某种信号，他按住爱人的薄胯，一次又一次将爱与欲望浇灌进这具身体。他的玫瑰正在手心里缓缓绽放，清晨的露水顺着娇艳欲滴的花瓣缓缓淌落，花萼托着层层叠叠的花瓣盛开出最饱满的姿态。</p><p>不知是谁的手臂碰到了墙上的开关，浴室的灯啪地熄灭了。整个房间陷入一片黑暗，齐爱豆吓得咬住嘴唇，哼哼唧唧发出几声软绵绵的带着哭腔的呻吟，撩拨着周影帝的心弦。哪怕是现在Timo冲进来也不能阻止他，更何况只是关了灯。昏暗的环境里周影帝仍然能看清小爱豆满是泪痕的小脸，滚烫坚硬的性器带来一波又一波汹涌的情潮铺天盖地的将两人淹没。</p><p>“……呜……慢、慢点……啊太深……了……”黑暗也给了齐爱豆特殊的安全感，他闭上眼睛，放任自己在滔天情欲里随波逐流。</p><p>最后周影帝抱着他又疯狂地贯穿数十下，温热的液体浇在大腿内侧，他仰着脖子喉咙像被掐住似地发不出任何声音，全身的力气仿佛都被抽走，软绵绵地倚在周影帝的身上喘着气，性器喷出一股股体液顺着大腿淌下去。</p><p>两个人抱在一起缓了缓，齐爱豆迷迷糊糊地感觉到周影帝拿着纸在替他清理，然后给他穿好衣服。他半阖着眼睛困得不行，“……明天我要赖床……你负责做早饭……”</p><p>吃饱喝足的周影帝点点头，亲了亲小爱豆红肿的嘴巴，“……都听你的，我抱你去床上？”</p><p>“诶……不行不行……还在拍呢……”齐爱豆趁着最后一丝清明赶紧拒绝，摇摇晃晃地打开门栽进床铺里。周影帝把洗手间收拾干净后才离开，他瞥了眼摄像机，嘴角扬起明显的弧度，掀开被子躺了进去。</p><p>一夜好梦。</p><p> </p><p>等《一起拆家吧》播出后，齐爱豆在家看得提心吊胆，生怕他和周影帝有什么愈矩的行为被捕捉到。还好后期还算个人，没有剪出奇奇怪怪的东西只是停留在恰到好处的暧昧令人遐想。小爱豆红着脸滚进沙发里，电视里传来周影帝好听的声音，“小齐，该起床了，太阳都晒屁股了~！”</p><p>他当然不知道节目一录完，周影帝就以工作繁忙为由率离开一路杀到了导演组那边。邵奈尔那会儿正在喝咖啡，周影帝破门而入的时候他差点把咖啡洒在脚下那块名贵的小羊皮脚垫上。</p><p>“周峻纬，你干什么啊？”邵导抱着胳膊一脸不爽。</p><p>周影帝毫不露怯开始套近乎，“哥想请你帮个忙。”</p><p>……</p><p>邵奈尔听完所有的一切差点把手里的咖啡杯捏碎，“……周先生，这是另外的价钱。”</p><p> </p><p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>